Y tú sonries
by Vaslav
Summary: Los lúgubres pensamientos que la envidia inspira a Suguru


**_Y TÚ SONRÍES_**

_._

**__**

**__**

**__**

Estás en mis manos.

Tú no lo sabes, pero es así.

Has estado tantas veces a punto de morir a mis manos que aunque yo mismo te lo dijera no darías crédito.

No por el hecho de que alguien quiera matarte. De eso no te sorprenderías en absoluto. Sino porque haya sido yo, el pequeño e insignificante Suguru, el que haya estado a punto de acabar contigo tantas veces.

Pero, como lo ignoras. . . sonríes.

Sería tan fácil. . . No tienes ni idea de lo vulnerable que eres.

Podría empujarte escaleras abajo. Sólo hubiera hecho falta un mínimo empujón, y lo hubiera conseguido. No había nadie más para verlo, nadie hubiera sospechado de mí. Tú te hubieras caído, simplemente, yo hubiera llorado por ti, y nadie hubiera sospechado del pequeño Suguru, ¿verdad? Me faltó muy poco, pero al final no lo hice.

Y como tú lo ignoras. . . sonríes.

Podría envenenar tu bebida. Ese té absurdamente raro y costoso que sueles tomar, que ha pasado tantas veces por mis manos antes de llegar hasta ti. Bastaría una gota, una minúscula gota de la sustancia de la que ya me he provisto para ti, y Seguchi Tohma se acabaría. Y nadie sabría que he sido yo el que ha acabado contigo. Pero al final no lo hice.

Y como tú lo ignoras. . . me sonríes.

¿Por qué has de tenerlo tú todo? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar algo para mí?

Detesto cuando me ayudas, cuando te sientas a mi lado frente al teclado y corriges mi técnica, cuando retocas las piezas que han salido de mi cabeza. ¡Son mías, no las toques! Detesto cuando tu genialidad aparece para mejorar lo que yo he hecho, cuando añade a mis melodías una fuerza y un brillo que antes ni siquiera asomaban en ellas. ¿Por qué esos matices que marcan la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo mejor son invisibles para mí y para ti parecen estar claros como el agua? ¿De dónde surge ese torrente de inspiración? Detesto cuando tus expertos consejos hacen que mis manos se muevan más ágilmente, ayudándome a ejecutar piezas con las que hasta entonces ni siquiera me atrevía a enfrentarme.

Me corriges, me ayudas y me sonríes. Yo te devuelvo la sonrisa, pero en realidad estoy pensando en no volver a acercarme nunca más a un teclado ni a nada que se le parezca. Mientras mi alma se retuerce, se corroe y se revuelca en la ponzoña de mi envidia.

Podría sabotear tu coche. Tú no sabes nada de coches, es una de tus escasas limitaciones. Bastaría con provocar una pequeña, imperceptible avería, y Seguchi Tohma se habría acabado. Y nadie sabría que he sido yo. Pero al final, eso tampoco lo hice.

Y como tú lo ignoras. . . sigues sonriendo.

Ahora estoy en tu despacho, esperándote. No me muevo, casi no respiro. Sólo clavo la vista en la puerta, esperando a que tú la cruces, sintiendo un enorme peso en el estómago.

Tengo una pistola, ¿sabes? Esta vez seguramente sabrán que he sido yo. Y no me importa. Es el precio que tengo que pagar para hacerte desaparecer. Que así sea.

Al fin entras, tranquilo y sonriente, como siempre. No me ves, no notas mi presencia. No hago ruido, me he hecho invisible, mi pequeño cuerpo ha sido completamente engullido por la sombra de la estantería.

Te quitas el abrigo, el famoso abrigo de Seguchi Tohma, lo cuelgas y te diriges a tu escritorio, tu trono. Conectas el ordenador, empiezas a sacar papeles y más papeles. Es ya muy tarde, pero tú sigues trabajando, incansable, igual de eficiente que al principio del día. ¡Maldito seas! ¿No te cansas nunca? Tecleas algo en el ordenador, consultas los documentos, vuelves a teclear, escribes algo. . .

Levanto mi brazo, apuntando directamente a tu cabeza. Sigues sin percatarte de mi presencia. Mi mano no tiembla ni un ápice. Bastará una leve presión sobre el gatillo. Será sólo un segundo, y Seguchi Tohma se habrá acabado. Ni una sola nota de esa música genial volverá a salir de tu cerebro. No más interpretaciones sublimes, Tohma, no más éxitos. Ninguna cabeza más postrándose ante ti. No más comparaciones, nunca más la sombra de Seguchi Tohma cerniéndose sobre mí, eclipsándome, haciéndome invisible. . .

Esta vez desaparecerás.

¿Desaparecerás?

¿Desaparecerás, o el mito de Seguchi Tohma crecerá más todavía, serás todavía más venerado, se ensalzará tu genialidad todavía más? ¿Dejarás de eclipsarme, o tu sombra se hará todavía más larga? ¿Me dejarás tranquilo, o me dejarás, sencillamente, solo?

La mano con la que empuño el arma baja sola, no soy yo quien se lo ordena. Una vez más, al final no puedo hacerlo.

Acabas de apoyar la barbilla en tu mano, tu mirada se pierde. . . sonríes. Conozco esa expresión. Sé que ahora no estás aquí, que no es la penumbra de esta habitación lo que ves, que no es el tic-tac de ese reloj lo que estás oyendo. Ahora, tu cabeza está llena de ritmos, de pulsos y de armonías, tus dedos vuelan sobre las teclas, interpretando una música sublime que sólo tú puedes escuchar sin que suene.

Y mientras creas. . . sonríes.

**_-;-;- fin -;-;-_**

* * *

Hola niños y niñas, guapísimos todos¡¡¡

Espero que os haya gustado, aunque no sea precisamente muy alegre. . . Este fic está más en mi línea habitual, no sólo por lo triste, sino porque yo suelo escribir one shots. Lo de El Compromiso fue una excepción XD

Estuve intentando con todas mis fuerzas escribir uno en el que Yuki y Shuichi salieran más, como algunas me pedisteis, pero sólo me vino a la cabeza el chiquitín, a quien adoro, y por el que siento cierta empatía (sonrisita) Y como ´vies, en esta serie todo el mundo pretende arreglar sus problemas a base de tiros, aix. . . U.U

Realmente este editor cada día lo encuentro más mierdoso ¬¬ He tenido que retocar todas las tabulaciones. Ni una me ha puesto a derechas¡¡¡¡

En fin, espero que no hayáis encontrado el fic demasiado deprimente para estar en pleno veraneo ;p Un saludo a todos y hasta la próxima¡¡¡


End file.
